


First Date

by Obiwanakin



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanakin/pseuds/Obiwanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing his feelings for Chuck, Mike takes him on a date to the local pizzeria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it relaxed me just to see him at ease. He was sitting at the couches talking with Dutch about things high above my own intellect- not saying that I'm not a smart guy, Chuck is just on a whole new level of intelligence. I was sitting at the table watching the programmer contentedly. It was rare to see Chuck relaxed, even at the Burners' home. There was always a nervous air about him, like was was expecting some mutant monster to lean over him and snatch him up in its jaws.

I cared deeply for Chuck, so I took my own pleasure in these moments. I wanted Chuck to find happiness in some way, even if it was just sitting around chatting with friends. I wanted all of my friends to be happy, actually, but some strange priority had set itself with Chuck in my mind. He was my best friend; we knew things about each other no one else did, and we could tell each other anything. I'd decided long ago that I would do anything for the guy.

"What are you staring at Chuck for?" Julie asked, surprising me a bit as she slid into the booth to sit next to me. She glanced over at the blond. "He's not doing anything weird right now."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, I know. It's just nice to see him happy. And, you know, not screaming."

Julie was quiet for a moment and sat watching Chuck with me, then she turned to look at me. "You really like him, huh?"

I turned to meet her eyes. "Well, yeah? He's my friend, of course I do."

"No, I mean, you feel different about him. You don't treat any of the rest of us like you treat him."

I thought about that and decided that Julie was right, though I hadn't given it any prior thought before. Motorcity and life on the fast track didn't exactly leave a lot of time for considering crushes and the like, at least not for me. "Yeah," I said finally. "I guess I do feel different about Chuck."

Julie smiled at me. "That's pretty cute. You should, I dunno, ask him on a date or something. Take him out for pizza at that place down the street."

I gave a small smile of my own as I watched Chuck smile and laugh at something Dutch had said. "You know what? I think I will."

I waited until the next day and found Chuck in the garage at around dinner time. He was bent over 9Lives, fiddling with something under the hood, and I creeped up behind him.

"Hey, Chuck, whatcha up to?"

He jumped with a noise of surprise akin to the usual Chuck screams, and hit his head on the hood of the car. "Ouch! Damn, Mikey, that hurt." He turned to look at me as he rubbed his sore head, eyes peering up at me from under his bangs as he slouched. "What's up? Need something?"

"You wanna go get some dinner at Antonio's down the street?"

Chuck glanced at 9Lives and his unfinished project. "I dunno, I'm sort of wrapped up in this..."

I wrapped an arm around his waist encouragingly. "Come on, Chuckles, it'll be fun. Just me and you, a date."

"A- A date?" Wide eyes stared at me through shaggy blond bangs. "Like, a date-date? A _real_ date?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling affectionately though. "Yes, a real date."

"W-Wha-? I don't understand, why would we go on a date?"

"Do you not want to?"

Chuck blushed and avoided my gaze. "I didn't say that..."

"Awesome!" I said, fishing my keys from my pocket and heading over towards Mutt. "Let's hit the road then."

"I- uh, okay." Chuck trailed behind me, his argument lost on his tongue.

The ride was short and Chuck and I were at Antonio's in no time.

"You wanna share a pepperoni?" I asked as we slid into the booth.

"Um, sure, I guess."

I could sense that Chuck was still nervous, so I rested my hand on his shoulder and smiled big. "Relax, buddy, there's nothing to be so worked up about."

Chuck laughed nervously. "Haha, yeah... I just-"

"You boys ready to order?" Asked the waitress as she came up, cutting off my friend.

"Yeah, we'll have a small pepperoni pizza and two sodas," I ordered.

"Mkay, be right out."

When she was gone I turned back to Chuck. "What were you saying?"

Chuck took a deep breath, his arms wrapped around his lanky frame. "Mike, why did you ask me out tonight?"

"Because I like you," I answered effortlessly.

The other boy gave me a nervous look. "You mean, _like_ -like me...?"

"Uh- huh."

"Bu- But why? I don't really understand."

"Well-"

We were interrupted yet again as the waitress arrived with our food.

"Eat up, boys," said the waitress as she left.

I smiled at Chuck. "Eat. I'll tell you anything you want to know later."

He still looked hesitant, but after a moment he returned my smile and grabbed a piece of pizza. "Whoa, I didn't know how hungry I was," Chuck said around a mouthful of cheese, sauce, and pepperoni.

"I guess that's what happens when you get trapped inside your head all day like you do." I said through my own bite of food.

"Hey, at least I have something to keep myself busy with. Besides, I'd rather be stuck inside my head than stuck in Dutch's 'fro."

I couldn't help but snort out a laugh as I was drinking my soda, spraying the drink everywhere. Chuck and I were silent for a moment, looking at each other in shock at the mess, before we both burst into hysterics.

"O-Oh my God, Mikey, _gross_!" Chuck managed to get out through his laughter.

I smiled as I wiped specks of soda off my face, glad that Chuck had relaxed enough to enjoy our date.

After we ate, Chuck and I returned back to the Burners' place, but we didn't go inside right away. Instead, we moved to lay on Mutt's hood, looking up at the murky black sky above. Things were quiet for a few minutes, the two of us just laying with our arms crossed behind our heads and the silence comforting, then Chuck sighed and turned his head to the side to face me.

"So, what was this? What was tonight?"

"I told you, it was a date."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I told you that already, too."

"Dammit, Mikey, you know what I MEAN."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I let out a sigh of my own. "I just- I realized that I liked you as more than a friend and I wanted to do something about it. Isn't this what you do when you like someone? Go on a date?"

Chuck looked back to the sky. "Well, yeah, but why would you like ME? I'm just some weird, nerdy scaredy cat."

I sat up now and turned to look at the programmer face-to-face. "I like you because you're you, Chuck. You're sweet, and funny, and really damn talented. Not to mention insanely gorgeous. It's cute that you're nervous, and at least you stand up to your fears." Smiling, I laid my hand over Chuck's were it rested next to him. "To me you're perfect."

It was too dark to see it, but I knew Chuck was blushing hard. "...you really mean all that?" He asked quietly.

I turned to face the streets in front of us. "I wouldn't lie to you, Chuckles."

Chuck sat up next to me, glancing at me before tentatively laying his head against my shoulder. "You're pretty awesome, too, Mikey. I- I'm glad we went out tonight. Do think that it could maybe happen again? Like, as- as, uh, boy... friends?"

I wrapped an arm around Chuck's waist. "Only if you promise to help me think of something better to call it than boyfriends."

"Deal."

We sat in silence like that for a bit longer before Chuck yawned and pulled away to stand up and stretch. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm gonna head to bed."

I stood up with him and pulled him into a goodnight hug. "Alright, sleep tight, Chuck."

"Mmkay. And, uh, Mikey?"

I pulled away to look him in the eye. "Yeah?"

Up close I could see his freckled cheeks burning bright red. "Um, just-" Quickly, he pecked my lips and pulled away, looking anywhere but my face. "Yeah."

Smirking, I knew I was having none of that. I pulled him flush against me and set my lips against his own in a deeper kiss. After a second Chuck relaxed into it, kissing back in his own tentative way. When we pulled away, the programmer was still blushing, but this time with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Night, Mike," He said as he began to walk inside.

"Night, babe." I returned as I pushed my hands into my pockets and leaned against Mutt. I heard Chuck trying to stifle giddy giggles at the pet name even as he walked inside.

Looking up at the sky, I decided that maybe crushes and relationships were something I should put a little more effort into, especially since I wanted this thing with Chuck to really last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Motorcitizens liked the fluff. Critique would be lovely. UuU


End file.
